nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 45:Bahamut VS Ridley
Welcome to a ONE MINUTE BRAWL! TODAY IS THE DAY WE SEE 2 BIGASS DRAGONS TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER! We have: Bahamut, the king of the dragons. and Ridley, the dragon that is "too big" for Smash Bros. Which of these dragons will reign supreme as the true dragon king? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location::Zebes Time: Approx. 6:00 AM Ridley had flown down to Zebes and was looking for a spot to hide the baby metroid egg. He saw a cave and flew into it. He began to dig around. But stoppee when he heard a noise. Ridleu turned and found himself face to face with the dragon king. Bahamut smacks Ridley in the face and knocks him out of the cave. Ridley gets back up and roars at Bahamut. Bahamut then stands up on 2 legs and folds his arms.(look his FFX variant up for a pic) FINALLY... A DRAGON DEATHMATCH! Ridley shoots a fireball out of his mouth. Bahamut gets hit and is knocked back a bit. Bahamut suddenly flys back over and smacks Ridley in the face. Ridley goes tumbling down a hill with Bahamut in hot pursuit. Ridley uses his tail like a spear to stab Bahamut and blasts him with another fireball. Bahamut grabs Ridley and starts flying straight up. Ridley bit Bahamut's arm and got free. Then Bahamut kicked Ridley back down to the ground. Bahamut flew down and punched Ridley in the face. Then he grabbed and threw Ridley up into the air. Bahamut began to charge his special move Megaflare. Ridley landed and began to fly towards Bahamut. Bahamut fired the Megaflare. Which blasted Ridley back into a rock and began to disinagrate him. Soon, Ridley was nothing but ashes. Bahamut started on his way back to his cave. Then a mass of metal flys past Bahamut. Bahamut turns to see the metal flying around the ashes of Ridley. The metal flys into the ash and it ressurects Ridley as Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley smacks Bahamut into the air and then slams a boulder on his head. Bahamut stands up again and begans to glow. Meta Ridley kicks him back and then flys directly into him. Bahamut gets up and his scales change from blue to red. Bahamut has become Neo Bahamut! Neo Bahamut starts beating the shit out of Meta Ridley. Bahamut's new form was turning the tide. Then Neo Bahamut lifted an entire mountain and cracked Meta Ridley in the face with it. Meta Ridley's metal was staring to crack. Neo Bahamut began to charge his new special move, Gigaflare. Meta Ridley flew into the air and came nose-diving down at Neo Bahamut. Neo Bahamut fired the Gigaflare. Which went right through Meta Ridley and made a hole in his head. Bahamut then grabbed Ridley's dying body and flew into orbit with it. Then thousands of metroids all came and they all latched on to Ridley. They gave him all of their power and Ridley entered his 3rd form, Omega Ridley. Then Bahamut focused the power of magic and life inside of his body. His scales changed from red to black. He became Bahamut Zero!(Bahamut's penultimate form) The 2 space dragons stared at each other, waiting to finish the battle. Then Ridley flew and kicked Bahamut in the facd, then he followed it up with a claw to the face. Bahamut took the attack and then grabbed Ridley by the head and tossed him through an asteroid. Ridley flew out and kicked Bahamut in the face again. But Bahamut caught his claw and punched Ridley in the face. Then he grabbed Ridley from behind and started to piledrive him back down to the planet. Bahamut and Ridley came flying down at high speed. Bahamut landed on his feet as Ridley crashed head-first into the ground. Then a dark energy swirls into the area. It starts flying around Bahamut. It starts attacking him as Ridley rises out of the ground. Ridley roars and the dark energy flys away. Then Bahamut picks Ridley up and body slams him through a boulder. Bahamut Zero begins charging his special move, Teraflare. Ridley rises up and dodges the attack. Then he roars again. The dark energy returns and clings to Ridley like a venom suit. Ridley has reached his final form, Nemesis Ridley. Nemesis Ridley blasts Bahamut flying with a giant fireball. Then he grabs Bahamut and starts punching him in the gut. Bahamut takes a beating before he manages to blast Ridley with fire breath. Then while Ridley was stunned, Bahamut's scales turn from black to gold. Bahamut has reached his final form, Bahamut Fury. Bahamut grabs Ridley and bites one of his wings off. Then he puts Ridley in a headlock and punches him in the face. Ridley gets pissed off and claws Bahamut across the face. Bahamut turns his head back and blasts a fireball right into Ridley's face. Ridley starts flailing around because of the blast blinding him. Then Bahamut summons the 4 spikes and they impale Ridley's arms and legs. Then Bahamut charges his ultimate attack, Ultraflare. Ridley makes a giant fireball in his mouth and prepares to shoot it. Bahamut blasts the Ultraflare. Which hit the fireball while it was in Ridley's mouth. The explosion blasted Ridley's head off and desinagrated his body. The head fell on the ground. Bahamut walked over to the head and stepped on it KO! Reasoning: This was a close one. But Bahamut in base form is stronger than Ridley in base form. Ridley's forms don't add that much more power to him. While Bahamut's forms add entire ranks to his power. Starting at Mega, then Giga, Tera, and then Ultra. Bahamut got rougly 10 times stronger with each form. While Ridley got about twice as strong per form. So while Ridley ended up at times 8. Bahamut ended up at times 40. Literally 5 times stronger. Bahamut is bigger, stronger, a hair faster, a little bit smarter, and has some really powerful special attacks. The weakest being Megaflare, its power is about as strong as 15 supernovas. Gigaflare is about 1,500 supernovas, Teraflare is about 150,000 super novas, and Ultraflare is about 15,000,000 supernovas. That much force would kill even Superman. Making it very clear just how strong the King of the Dragons is. Ridley is hard to overpower and beat. But Bahamut is a whole other rank. The Winner Is: Bahamut NEXT TIME Two Giant Sword Weilding Badasses. CLOUD STRIFE VS. RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE Category:One Minute Brawls